Konoha High
by NarutoPistol
Summary: Naruto and Sakura go to a boarding school. Where Sakura meets a guy she likes, and Naruto falls for a girl too. Guess who they are? Then, some jealousy... NaruSaku... I changed the name from anime high. I am currnetly writing a sequal!
1. Chapter 1:A New School Means New Enemies

Anime High

Chapter 1:A New School Means New Enemies

Naruto waited for Sakura at the door of her house. It was the first day of school. High School. They were all accepted to a boarding school called Anime High. It was probably one of the greatest boarding schools in Konoha. They all had to where uniforms*ugh*.

Naruto was wearing a white shirt and an orange tie. Sakura was wearing a white button –up blouse and skirt.

When Sakura came out, Naruto was surprised at how good she looked. "Hey, Sakura-chan." He said as he blushed. "What are you starring at?" she asked looking amused. Naruto didn't answer, but kept smiling."So…you excited?" Naruto answered with another question. "I guess..and a little scared." She said. Naruto was confused. "Why?" he questioned her. "I don't know if I'll make friends." Naruto was surprised at her was the friendliest person he knew. And besides, all the other chunin would be there. So, at least she knew some people.

Naruto had no problem. He was always in a good mood.

They discussed what they thought the teachers and students were gonna be like.

When they got there, they were surprised to find out who the teachers were:

Lady Tsuande: Principal or Headmaster

Asuma: Chemistry

Kakashi: English and Detention

Iruka: Alegebra

Yamanato: Social Science

Kurenai: Science

Guy: P.E Coach

Wow. At least they knew all the teachers. They were then assigned classes. They had people they knew in their class like: Sasuke, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, TenTen, Neji, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. They also had people they didn't know in their classes: Light, L, Misa, Sora, Roxas, Kairi, and Ichigo.

They all went to their homeroom class. Who was taught by Kakashi. "Hello, class." He addressed them. "I see somefamilar faces and some not so familiar faces." He continued.

"I'll give you guys a chance to get to know each other…then, I'll assign you guys a simple project." The students all get to choose their seats too. Naruto wasn't able to sit by Sakura ,because another boy took his place. Light Yagami.

He was talking to Sakura, and Naruto didn't like it one bit. He was flirting with her. You could tell because she giggled and blushed a few times. Naruto got up and walked toward the two, when a pretty girl came up to him. "Hi, my name is Misa." She shook his hand in an odd way. But, boy was she cute. "Hi, I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzuamki." Naruto addressed her warmly.

They talked a while, and had become very close to her. Sakura continued to glance over, but Naruto didn't notice.

Then, Kakashi started called out partners for the project they had to do. It was really simple. All you had to do was right a simple report.

"Okay..group number 1.." he started calling out. Everyone was paying attention closely. "Naruto and…" Naruto crossed his fingers. "Misa." Naruto was sad to not get Sakura, but glad to get someone he was friends with. It was very suckish…Sakura had been partners with Light, believe it or not. Crap. Naruto bet they were gonna get all lovey dovey.

Well..he still would get alone time with Misa….Well…he hoped.


	2. Chapter 2:Project Alone Time

Konoha High

Chapter 2:Project Alone Time

Lunch:The Busiest Time of the Day

Heres how the tables were arranged:

The Popular Kids: Ino, Sasuke, Light, Sakura, Roxas, and Kairi

Jocks: Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Sora, Rock Lee, and Ichigo.

Middle Class: L, Hinata, Choji, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Tenten, Shino, Naruto, and Misa

Now, I'm not gonna list the nerds because I don't think they are important enough.*don't you?* And besides, our story isn't about them.

The Popular Kids were most of the kids who had either, talent, good-looks, or a bunch of money.

The Jocks were the boys who usually got all the girls.

And The Middle Class were the kids who were not nerds, but were not as much respected by the popular kids.

Because Naruto was friends with Sakura, he was pretty well-known. Some of the girls often talked to him between classes.

Now, back to the story, the groups were all sitting at their tables enjoying themselves. The Populars would be giggling wildly when someone cracked a joke, and everyone would hear that. The Jocks would be talking about sports practice and girls.

The Middle Class were just normal kids, they would talk to their friends and set up a date to meet and go see a movie.

Naruto would take glimpses at Sakura, and she would do the same. They weren't able to talk much except before and after school. But, most of the time if Naruto wasn't with Sakura, he would be with Misa. She stopped talking to him after see them together. They were pretty close, after all.

Naruto one day, caught them (Sakura and Light) kissing in the hallway. He was caused him to ask Misa out.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked. He was confident and not nervous at all. He was gonna make Sakura jealous and wish she never went out with that…..big-headed jerk.

"Sure, Naruto..Let's meet up tonight at the ramen shop to discuss our project." She was blushing like crazy.

Later that night at the ramen shop….

"Okay..Naruto." Misa said as Naruto slurped the ramen loudly. "Iv'e already started the first two paragraphs…." She babbled on and on. If Naruto didn't have the ramen to keep him awake, nothing would. Suddenly, Misa put her hand on his. Naruto spit out his ramenn as soon as he realized it. He didn't mean it to go this far." Is anything wrong?" she asked kindly squeezing his hand. "No..no..its just hot.." Naruto was lucky he got out of an argument so quickly.

At the end of the night, somehow, it ended by he kissing Misa. It was a long, passionate kiss, until…

"Naruto?!"


	3. Chapter 3:The BreakUp

Konoha High

Chapter 3:The Break-up

They instantly broke apart and found Sakura staring at them with a disqusting look on her face. Boy, did she look mad. Naruto thought for a moment "This made her really jealous. I can tell.^^" Naruto had done it now."Why were you guys kissing, I mean, you just met her like a week ago." She said still looking a bit angry. "Uh…well…What are you doing her anyways? I thought you would be on a date with_ Light_." Naruto made himself sound like a child."For your information Naruto, we broke up today." Naruto gulped. If he would have known that, he would have gone straight t o Sakura, and she would have crawled back to him. Shoot. If only he would have known.

Naruto said goodbye to Misa later that night, and escorted Sakura home. "So..why did you guys break-up anyways?" he asked her when he got the chance. "He said he was going to kill you…But, I don't think literally. He said that if I had made you angry or anything, he said he would, but I told him he wasn't gonna hurt my friend, and I walked away." Naruto was glad that she would stand up for him like that. Before he knew it, they were in front of her house. "Night ,Sakura-chan." He greeted her warmly, giving her that irresistible smile. "Goodnight, Naruto." She smiled warmly as she walked into her house.

Naruto was smiling wider than ever. He would break up with Misa as soon as he got the chance. Then, he and Sakura could be felt butterflies in his stomach as he slowly walked home to think about his day. It was probably the happiest day of his life!

Then, he got homw around 30 minutes later, not ready to go to bed yet. He still had Sakura's smile in his head. He pictured it in his mind, hoping he would dream about her..

The next day, Naruto was about to break-up with Misa in class when the teacher spoke up:

"Ok, class. I want to talk to you guys about next week's School Dance…"


	4. Chapter 4:Dance Info

Konoha High

Chapter 4: Dance Info

What?! A dance! Naruto could hardly get a date! He panicked. Who would he ask, Sakura or Misa? He already knew the right answer, but he couldn't be sure.

"The Dance takes place in exactly a week. Now, I all want you guys to get a date. I'm looking forward to see who goes with whom." Guy gave his famous youth smile.

"Now, because I'm such a great Guy *guy, get it?*, I will give you the rest of class time to ask your partner." He finished. Naruto gulped. Oh God. What was he going to do? He breathed in deeply and walked toward Sakura. Sakura smiled at him as he walked towards her. Maybe she wanted to go with him too. Suddenly, Light stepped right in front of her and prevented him from asking her out. And, then he did it, he asked her out. Naruto was way beyond his boiling point. He was about to smack him right in the face.

He sighed. He knew she had said yes. Ok, now he had to ask Misa out. He walked up to her reluctantly. "Uh…wanna..go..tothedancewithme?" He said it super quick. Naruto was surprised at her answer. "I'm sorry, Naruto , I'm going with L." What was he going to do now? Go alone? No! Well… most likely. He would probably sit around and see if he could dance with Sakura. And if he did, she would probably realize how much she liked him! He already had it all planned out.

He was going dance with Sakura at the School Dance.


	5. Chapter 5:Dance Disasters

Konoha High

Chapter 5: Dance Disasters

Okay. Everything's gonna be alright. He was going to the dance with Sakura, no matter what. He straightened his tie and looked at his reflection. He looked pretty handsome. He couldn't wait to see Sakura. This was probably the first time Naruto cleaned up so well.

He walked slowly to the school. He looked up in the stars. Maybe Sakura would like to go get some ramen after the dance.

When he got there, he looked around frantically for Sakura, when he saw her. She looked absolutely stunning. Naruto was drooling all over the floor. She was wearing a long, black dress. Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off her. As the slow song started, he walked towards her. Light was nowhere in stumbled over the words.

"You wanna dance?" She looked surprised and pleased. She blushed slightly. "Sure."

Her words were music to Naruto's ears. He put his hands on her waist , while she put her hands around his shoulders. There was a complete silence. They stared into eachothers eyes. "Wow…your eyes are…beautiful." The words just slipped out of his mouth. Sakura blushed. "Thank You." She had absolutely no problem saying it.

Suddenly, Light Yagami came up to them, looking angry. "Don't you mess with my girl!" He punched Naruto in the face, giving him a bloody nose. Naruto stumbled back. He could see Sakura was getting mad too. "You get away from him…You…You jerk!" She punched him in the stomach, sending him a couple feet in the air.

They all just realized that the music had stopped, and everyone's eyes were on them. When the teachers found out, Kakashi walked towards them , with a strict look on his face. "I'm surprised at you." He wasn't looking at Sakura, he was looking at Light. "You just came up and punched him. You had no reason to do that. That's why I'm giving you detention." He dragged him out of the gym. He came back a few seconds later. " Naruto? You all right?" He asked him as he helped him up. Naruto nodded. Kakashi nodded back and walked away. Sakura came up to him with a napkin. "You all right?" she dabbed his nose slightly. They looked into eachothers eyes once again. Naruto slowly brought lips to meet hers. They could hear people whistling loudly. Apparently, a lot people had been watching. They broke apart, both blushing.

It was gonna be a good year.

The End


End file.
